The fouling of structures such as boats, ships, piers, etc. submerged to a considerable extent in sea water is well known and comprises a tremendous problem. Various compositions have been suggested as anti-fouling paints.
Some of these paint compositions are disclosed in Leebrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,473; Goto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,752; Dyckman, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,354 and 4,082,709. These compositions contain various biologically active organotin compounds. However, the particular compositions show poor adhesion, objectionable film softness, poor abrasion resistance and high leaching rates.